


That One Time Bucky Was Glad He Couldn't Walk All The Way Home

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky drinks too much one night, and instead of walking all the way back to his place, he decides to crash in his friend Gabe Jones' house, unfortunately, things don't go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Bucky Was Glad He Couldn't Walk All The Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for sluttypajamas on tumblr, pls go follow her she's really rad ok

“Alright Barnes, I’m kickin’ you out.” Mr. Henderson, the bartender said after my fifteenth shot of tequila.

Frankly, I was surprised he hadn’t stopped me sooner.

“Fine, fine.” I slurred, standing up and pulling my jacket on. I slapped a few bills on the bar and stumbled my way out of the building, tripping over every step as I did.

The walk to my apartment was far too long to make in my state, something I had not thought of before walking to the bar in the first place. Luckily, my friend Gabe lived much closer. In fact, if I wasn’t mistaken, I was standing directly below his window, which happened to have a fire escape in front of it, and was open.

I clambered the rickety metal steps and slipped into the apartment. Not much stuck in my mind before I passed out with my jacket half-off, except that I didn’t remember Gabe having a dog. In fact, Gabe was allergic to dogs. I woke up the next morning to the sound of a mug being dropped and a splitting headache.

“Who’re you?” A voice demanded.

I peered over my shoulder to see a rather scrawny guy around my age with blonde hair, holding onto the dog’s collar and giving me a very angry look.

“Uh, this is all a really horrible misunderstanding,” I said sheepishly. “My friend Gabe, he lives in an apartment close to here and I was out drinking last night, so I figured I’d crash at his place since it was closer, and I did wonder when he got a dog, but I was pretty drunk, so… Hi, how are you? I’m Bucky Barnes, sorry I broke into your apartment.”

“No hard feelings,” The man said, giving me a small smile and holding out his hand for me to shake. “I’m Steve, Steve Rogers. It’s nice to meet you Bucky. And I have to say, this is the most interesting way I’ve ever met a person.”

“No kiddin’.” I chuckled, shaking his hand firmly. Maybe I was just hoping too much or something, but I had a feeling the two of us were going to be friends.


End file.
